


Jeep Ride 1

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Jeep rides are best, SMUT in them there hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: Nicole and Waverly enjoying a nice little Jeep ride.
Relationships: Waverly Earp - Relationship, WayHaught, nicole haught - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this is my first attempt at smut! Please be gentle. I would love to make several one shots in this series of Jeep Rides. However, I'll wait and see if any of ya'll like this! Kudos and comments give me life. All mistakes are my own and I apologize. Hit me up on twitter if ya feel like it.... @loubug071 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Nicole threw her head back and pulled on the handcuffs that bound her to the roll bars of a red Jeep Wrangler. Her body trembled and spasmed as she fought the urge to come. It wasn’t her fault. Waverly Earp knew exactly how to destroy her. 

“Fuck!” she gasped. 

All she could do was hold on for dear life as the love of her life wrecked her entire existence while parked in the middle of nowhere. Hazel eyes looked up from between two warm, toned and slightly sweat soaked thighs with a devilish grin.

“What do you think I’m doing, Officer Haught?” Waverly loved teasing Nicole like this. 

“Waverly…” Nicole barely choked out the name of her beloved. 

Her body was an inferno and each touch from the tiny brunette was gasoline. She watched with hooded eyes as Waverly stood just outside the Jeep. Licking her lips and planning her assault. 

“Please, don’t tease me.” Nicole begged. She drew in two deep breaths before her jaw unhinged and released a growl as Waverly slid three fingers deep inside her. Nicole strained against the handcuffs once more. She spread her legs as wide as she could. A silent plea to be fucked. Her breasts bouncing slightly with each movement. 

Waverly held her fingers still. She loved having this control over her partner. And truth be told, Nicole loved it even more. She could feel Nicole clenching around her fingers. Her legs trembling and shaking with need. It was all she could do to hold back. But she wanted to draw this out. Wanted to bring her girlfriend to a slow, earth shattering orgasm. 

“You are so warm.” Waverly purred.

Slowly, she pulled her fingers out and then pushed back in again.

“So wet.” Waverly continued. Her eyes drinking in the sight of her lover’s taut abs, flushed face and flexed forearms. Nicole was perfection in Waverly’s eyes.  
Nicole’s legs trembled as she tried to pull Waverly in faster. However, the youngest Earp wasn’t having it. 

“Nicole….” The officer loved that sing-song voice. 

“Don’t you know good things come to those who wait?”

Nicole was helpless as she felt Waverly pull her fingers out of her. She swallowed hard and watched as the brunette lowered her head once again. Before she could say a word that sweet tongue that knew every inch of her body and how to take her to places she had never been, started tasting her once again. She rocked her hips and surrendered completely. If Waverly wanted to go slow, she was not going to argue. Even if it killed her.

Warm lips wrapped around her swollen clit and began to softly suck. Waverly reached a little lower and let her tongue glide across Nicole’s entrance. Delving deep between her folds and sucking once more. 

“Oh…Waves…don’t stop.” The officer was at the mercy of that wicked tongue and the soft pressure of Waverly’s mouth sucking on her. 

Waverly had no intention of stopping. In fact, she was ready to give Nicole exactly what she wanted. She had been an obedient Officer, Waverly thought to herself as she slid two fingers back inside her lover. Never stopping the gentle pull of that swollen bundle of electricity into her mouth. 

“God yes!” Nicole grunted as she felt herself being filled again. 

Waverly looked up and caught her eye. There was so much love and trust reflected back at her. She wanted to give Nicole everything she ever wanted and more. Wanted to be the lover that Nicole deserved and craved. Because, God knows, the tall woman surrendering to her touch was all that Waverly craved.  
Without warning, Waverly began pumping her fingers in and out…in and out….and her mouth sucking then licking. Her appetite for Nicole frantic and endless. 

“Waves…” Nicole cried out. 

Nicole was never more beautiful to Waverly than when she came undone like this. Head thrown back, arching and shamelessly presenting herself in invitation and at the mercy of Waverly Earp. She needed to have that sweet mouth latch on to her breast. Needed to feel the weight of Waverly’s body against her own. Waverly could feel herself getting close to her own release just watching Nicole. 

She quickly leaned forward pressing her body against the writhing frame beneath her. She slid her tongue into Nicole’s eager mouth. Wet. Hot. Sharing her favorite taste in the world with the redhead. Lips biting and pulling. Nicole’s legs tightened around Waverly, pulling her closer still. She was so close. As soon as that hot mouth covered her breast and bit softly on her nipple, that was it. Every muscle in her body stiffened as she surrendered to the abyss of pleasure and touch that was Waverly Earp. She was soaring through the atmosphere, floating on the edge of oblivion then crashing down only to be caught by her lover’s strong arms. 

Waverly could feel wetness gush around her fingers and drip down…down…down. The floorboard. The seat. It didn’t matter. All she cared about was giving Nicole every ounce of pleasure she could. 

“Waves.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly stilled her hand as she looked into the dark, spent eyes of her lover. Every once in a while, she would move her fingers. She loved feeling Nicole clench and tighten around her. The way her entire body would jerk in little aftershocks of pleasure. Waverly loved it. After a few minutes, Waverly pulled her fingers out of Nicole. Swallowing a soft whimper with a soul shattering kiss that was happily returned. 

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole let the “p” pop. 

Waverly grinned as she loosened the handcuffs that had bound her lover.

“Yes?”  
Now that Nicole’s arms were free, she pulled Waverly into her lap. The wetness painting her stomach quickly reigniting the desire within.

“I love your idea of a Jeep ride Miss Earp.”

Waverly grinned as she felt strong hands grip her hips and guide her into a slow grind. Her forehead rested against Nicole’s. 

“Ahhh….Nicole.” Waverly groaned out. Nicole always knew how and where to touch her best. With a devilish grin, Nicole allowed her hands to slowly slide down to Waverly’s strong thighs. She gave a little squeeze. Waverly gasped at the playful nip to her bottom lip. The deep, rough voice that tickled her ear sent a thrill through her entire body.

“Now, stand-up, Waves. And hold on tight. It’s my turn to drive.”


	2. Jeep Ride 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Jeep Ride 2. If you haven't read Jeep Ride 1...no worries. You'll be just fine. These are just little one shots that I have enjoyed writing. This is also my second and final attempt at SMUT!!! SMH.... So it is written...so let it be done! I do not have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine, mine, mine!!! Also.....the artwork for this particular story was created by the incredible artist duhhappens!!! Go check out their work. They are amazing!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay....on with the story....

There was just something about being totally naked, in the woods, standing in her Jeep with Nicole Haught’s very talented mouth slowly sucking on her clit that made Waverly Earp feel like she was outside her body. The only gravity holding her down being the slow, steady suction between her thighs that just kept pulling and pulling. Grounding her to this world and to this intimate and beautiful moment that was her reality.

“Just like that.” Waverly whispered.

Her soft brown curls rolled down her back. Breathing hard and steady. Naked as the day she was born. Her soft moans filled the air around her. Her skin a bare canvas to the setting sun that was now painting rays of red, orange and yellow across her flesh. Flesh that trembled from the attention of one Officer Haught.

Her left hand gripped the padded roll bar of her Jeep. The other hand tangled in short red locks. Urging Nicole to stay on course. Not too fast. Not too slow. It was perfection and Waverly felt delirious. She could stay like this all night. Rolling her hips against her lover’s face. Feeling Nicole’s hands touching her everywhere at once.

“So good.” Waverly breathed out to the evening breeze. Slowly, she tilted her head forward. Her eyes heavy with lust and need. Her short nails scrapping against Nicole’s scalp causing goosebumps to erupt all over the Officer’s ivory skin. She glanced down. Her hips continued rocking softly against that beautiful mouth that would be her undoing. Nicole’s eyes were closed. She too lost in the moment. Drowning in the feel and taste of her Waverly. She would never get enough. It felt primal. Savage. Two souls surrendering to the basic urges of existence. Giving and receiving pleasure.

“Ahhh...right there.” Nicole opened her eyes as Waverly pushed harder and held tighter to the back of her head. Waverly was close but not on the edge. Their eyes locked for only a second, but it was long enough to say “I love you. I adore you. Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

Hazel eyes snapped shut as Nicole’s hand slid up and under a firm yet soft thigh. Silently guiding that warm thigh to rest around her shoulder. Waverly complied and draped her leg over Nicole. Her wetness smooth and warm against Nicole’s skin. 

She knew the redhead could hold her up. In fact, had held her up many, many times. Against her bedroom door. Against the Sheriff’s Office wall. Against the shower tile. Against the barn door. The thought of it all almost made her come. Her need for this woman was insatiable. And Nicole’s mouth was refueling Waverly’s very existence. Each taste. Each pull into the Officer’s warm mouth. Waverly was mad with desire. Was it her arousal or Nicole’s spit that had her so wet? Did it even matter?

“Don’t stop baby.” Waverly pleaded as Nicole ran her tongue the length of Waverly’s sex. Dipping in, out, in, out and then sliding back up to flick softly before sucking once again. Waverly felt her body edging closer to release.

Nicole watched as Waverly’s head fell back. Her body arching forward as if it was reaching up to kiss the last bit of sunlight now slipping away. Her brown eyes following the path of Waverly’s hand. Up…up…up her stomach, tracing her own breast and pinching an already swollen nipple. Waverly Earp looked like a goddess. A goddess being worshiped by one loyal subject

“Yes.” Waverly cried out.

Nicole tried to understand how it could be fair that she felt so much pleasure just watching Waverly touch herself like this. She was the one wanting to give. Wanting to take Waverly higher and higher until she fell apart and drifted back to reality. But here she was, on the verge of another powerful orgasm. Just watching. Listening. Tasting and hearing her sweet Angel whisper words that were shameless and wanton. She felt Waverly’s hips move faster.

“You fuck me so good Nicole.” Waverly closed her eyes as Nicole’s soft moan vibrated against her skin. She was getting close now. Her hand pushing harder against Nicole’s head. Her hips thrusting harder against her Sheriff’s face. Her thighs began to tremble.

“Almost there…” Nicole knew what Waverly needed. And so, she easily slid two fingers deep inside her lover, loving the way that Waverly pushed down on her hand.

“More baby.”

Three fingers now. Moving at an agonizing pace but God, did Waverly Earp love it. She felt it building deep in the pit of her stomach. The sweet release that was just moments away. Every muscle in her body began to tense. She squeezed against Nicole’s fingers.

The things Nicole Haught did to her body was unexplainable. Waverly never knew pleasure like this existed. But it wasn’t just about the pleasure. It was the connection she felt to Nicole. She could almost feel the taller woman move under her skin.

“Don’t stop…” She was so close now. Waverly was shamelessly riding Nicole’s face hard and fast now. Taking what she needed because she knew her lover wanted no less. Waverly’s leg trembled against Nicole. Her hand almost painfully gripping and pulling at her short red locks. She felt the brunette widen her stance as best she could to take in even more pleasure.

She heard and felt Nicole hum against her skin. And there it was. Every muscle in her body tightened as she froze and cried out Nicole’s name. No doubt her release was running down Nicole’s chin. The red head smiled as she continued pushing her lover over the edge. Watching Waverly come undone was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen.

“Oh Nicole…yes.”

Nicole slowed her movements as Waverly’s grip turned into a sweet massage. She felt her lover’s body spasm and knew she would collapse against her at any moment. She slowly removed her fingers but continued to lick and taste every drop that was Waverly.

“Baby…I can’t.” Waverly whispered as her leg slipped from Nicole’s shoulder and she began to sink against her lover.

“I got you Waves.” Words that Nicole had whispered countless times but never ceased to fill Waverly with so much emotion. Nicole did have her. In every way. As long, strong arms guided her down and wrapped around her Waverly began to cry.

“Baby?” Nicole wiped at the tears.

“It’s okay. Just intense. You know?” Waverly reassured her.

Nicole nodded then pulled Waverly closer. How she loved this trembling body in her arms. She wasn’t sure if Waverly was cold or still reeling from the moment but her long arm reached to the back seat and pulled up a blanket they kept just for these moments.

They snuggled and shared a few kisses as Waverly relaxed against Nicole’s warm skin. Before long Nicole could tell that Waverly was falling asleep. The soft, even breaths against her neck told her so.

“Waves…we need to head home.”

A sleepy mumble was all she got. She chuckled and Waverly burrowed closer against her. Truth was Nicole wasn’t ready to move either. It wouldn’t hurt to stay out a little longer. The sun had gone down and the stars were now shining bright.

Nicole wrapped the blanket tighter. Making sure Waverly was covered and warm. She closed her eyes and silently sent up a thanks that somehow, some way she had done something right in this world and Waverly Earp was all hers.

As if on cue, a star shot across the night sky granting a wish to all who saw. Everything Nicole could ever wish for was right here in her arms. She placed a soft kiss to Waverly’s head. Causing the brunette to press closer.

“Mmm…love you Nicole Haught.”

Nicole smiled at the sleepy voice tickling her ears.

“Love you too, Waverly Earp.”


End file.
